


Promise Me?

by xChibiOkami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChibiOkami/pseuds/xChibiOkami
Summary: Before there was accusations, there were promises.On the run at the age of seven, Annabeth Chase ended up lost in Manhanttan all alone until she runs into a young Percy Jackson. They make a promise, one that'll last a life time. Will it fall apart at Camp Half-Blood?Based on The Lightning Thief





	Promise Me?

Hide. Seek Help. Find someone. Find them.

A young girl around the age of seven years old ran as fast as she can, her heart racing against her chest so hard that she could not tell the difference from the pounding of her heart to the rain hitting the ground. Unfortunately for her, she was attacked during the worst time of a rainstorm.

“Luke!”

She yelled against the rain, the loud New York streets muting her voice even so against the rain. She ran down the back alley way of the New York building, not sure if she was still in Harlem or ended up somewhere in the Central Park district. 

“Thalia!”

She began to attract unwanted attention from people living in the rooms above her head. Her heart beating hard against her chest from running around to much without a clue. Her friends still no where to be found or heard from.

Her senses were being overloaded from all the sounds and everything changing around her. From that one moment where she was safe, warm in an abandon warehouse with her two traveling companions to running down the unknown state, separated. 

“Where are you!” 

She ran into the main sidewalk of the current area she was in, but not losing her guard. She realized that this area in particular was empty save those occupied by business owners. Her blonde locks sticking to her face due to the rain. “Why are there so many?” she whispered to herself, finally catching her breath but continuing to be on high alert.

When she caught her breath, she jogged down the street to get back to a more lively street to confuse anything trying to find her. Although when she had jogged passed an empty alleyway, something or someone had collided with her, “Ah!” she shrieked, her arms instinctively rose to protect her from any harm.

“I’m so sorry!” A young boy apologized quickly, scrambling to get to his feet. When he rose to his feet, he quickly helped her up and under his umbrella to protect her from the harsh rain she had been in for an hour. “Are you okay? Did I get you soaked? I am so sorry!” he said, removing his jacket to put around her.

When warmth overcame her body - feeling the freezing weather no longer piercing her body - she looked into the direction of the boy. Her own grey eyes fixated over his green eyes.

“Come on, follow me.” He told her, gently tugging on her arm to follow him to one of the brightly lit buildings on the street they were on. When they reached their destination, he pulled the door open and ushered her in first before closing the umbrella and the door behind him, “Mom!” he yelled, breaking the silence in the shop they entered.

When she finally wiped the water from her eyes, she took in her surrounding. A candy shop she thought, looking at every single candy and corny display decorating the small shop.  
The bell form the back door for what were for only employees she presumed, came a middle aged woman with a welcoming smile plastered on her face. “Percy? What are you doing here?” she asked, assuming she is the mysterious boy’s mother, looking between her son and the girl herself.

The boy named Percy, grabbed the young girl’s forearm and tugging her as gently as possible towards the front counter, “I accidentally knocked her on the ground and I got her clothes all wet.” he said innocently with guilt in his tone. “I told her that I am really sorry, but its really cold mom and I’m not sure she is from Manhattan.” 

The woman looked at the young girl, “Are you ok, sweetheart?” she asked, grabbing a small towel from the back counter and coming from behind the counter, “May I?” she asked for permission to wipe the water from the girl’s face.

She nodded and the older woman gently cleaned off the excessive water from the girl’s face, “Whats your name sweetheart?” the boy’s mother asked.

“Annabeth.” the girl replied, not giving more than a first name. “What’s yours?” Annabeth responded with her own question.

“Her name is mom.” Percy sang his own response for his mom. He grinned towards the two women, oblivious to how wrong the answer was.

The boy’s mother chuckled at her son’s answer and turned to the girl, “My name is Sally, but keep that a secret between you and me. To him my name will always be mom.” Sally told the girl in a low tone bringing one finger to her lips and playfully winking to her.

For once in the whole hour since her ordeal, Annabeth cracked a small smile at the two antics of the mother-son duo. “It is nice to meet you Sally.” she told the older woman who handed the towel to the younger girl to continue drying her body if she pleased.

“Before I continue to say anything,” The older woman started turning to her son, “How many times do I tell you not to come to my work? Especially during a weather like this. You know how i feel about you wandering around town by yourself.” Sally lectured her son.

Percy looked down at his feet, “I’m sorry mom..” he apologized, obviously not enjoying getting a lecture he heard many times, “I was just craving blue jellybeans and I didn’t know how to contact you. Gabs still had the phone.” Percy explained himself, but from experience Annabeth already could tell it was a lie.

Sally smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her son’s head before grabbing two bags from behind the counter and handing them to the two children in front of her, “Let me go grab my things and we will close the shop up for the night.” she told them, going to the back of the business.

Annabeth looked down at the plastic bag in her hand, not used to being able to legally obtain food without stealing. She looked up to see the boy precisely only grabbing blue jellybeans from the the jar. When he looked up, probably feeling eyes on him, he gave her a big grin. “Annabeth, get some candy its free!” he yelled happily.

Annabeth couldn’t help but tear up only a little, “Will do.” she said softly and walking towards some candy jars that were her favorite. She did not fill the bag up completely, but up to a point she will be satisfied and would not throw up. 

On the other hand, Percy had managed to fill the bag up with solely blue candy. How did he manage? She doesn’t even have an answer for it.

The two sat in silence waiting for the older woman to come back out. It was about two minutes before a hand reached in her direction from the corner of her eye that Annabeth saw Percy stretching his hand out. “I forgot to tell you, I mean you probably heard but my name is Percy. Percy Jackson.” he formally introduced himself.

Annabeth shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile. 

Percy and Annabeth continued to sit in complete silence, the occasional loud munching sound from the mouth of the young boy. The two continuing to glance at the latter, but continued not to speak until Percy huffed rather loudly. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy apologized, his foot bouncing up and down in once place, “its my ADHD and maybe the candy not helping.” he sheepishly grinned. Annabeth stared at him, gears putting pieces together. “Do you want to talk about anything? It takes a while for my mom to close the shop.” he asked her.

Annabeth shrugged, “I am a bit warmer so I can hold a conversation.” she told him. Percy’s eyes brightened up to a more mint shade of green. The two continued to spare the few minutes they had just talking and shifting conversations.

In the last five minutes, Annabeth had bested Percy in many riddles he came up with. He was complaining how he came up with the best riddles that his mother couldn’t even solve them. Or so she says she thought, laughing.

“Whats so funny?” Percy inquired upon seeing his new found acquaintance giggling to herself. She waved her hand to dismiss it and just smiled, “You’re weird, I like weird.” he said, smiling.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and stared at the boy in front of her. She had put some puzzle pieces together but wasn’t certain yet until now, “Why did you willingly take me with you here?” she asked.

Percy just looked her confused, “Because you were soaking and lost, it would be mean of me to leave you out there after pushing you.” he stated the obvious. Annabeth shook her head, “What do you mean?”

“I can tell you’re lying, theres something else.” The young girl said, staring into the sea green eyes her own grey eyes making the young boy slightly uncomfortable.

“How old are you? Percy asked, “You seem much older than you seem.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Its just a statement, you always have a puzzled look whenever you lie and you glance to your right a lot.” she stated, pointing all the tells of the boy in front of her.  
“Fair enough.” Percy huffed and played a solo game of thumb of wars, “I just..it’ll sound weird but I just feel even though we just met that I want to um..” the seven year old boy stammered.

“Protect me from monsters?” Annabeth added, part in truth and in secret to protect this boy. Percy brightened up and nodded, “So you believe in monsters?” she teased him half heartedly, knowing the cold truth.

“Yea!” Percy exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face once again. “Monsters are scary!” he said, describing in detail this monster that he saw one night which Annabeth pictured was a three headed poodle. 

“Are you sure you didn’t mistake three different dogs attached to one owner?” She teased. Percy shook his head which caused Annabeth to hum, “You aren’t looking to the right so you may be telling the truth, I would love to meet this poodle monster one day.” 

“Stick with me and I’ll show you a grand adventure.” Percy said, puffing up his chest in a confident manner. 

“Promise?” Annabeth asked, holding her pinky finger up for him to notice.

Percy quickly hooked his own pinky finger around hers and nodded, “I promise.” He vowed before adding on, “Promise to always be my friend?”

“We only just met.” Annabeth told him, forgetting how harsh it may have sounded. “How are you so sure we won’t be separated after today?” she asked him.

“Because I promised to show you a grand adventure, how can I keep that promise if we separated?”


End file.
